Through a dimension
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Kitty and Emmaa are ambushed by Kitty's bullies. She gets injured and is left to struggle. Emmaa helps her but then they suddenly find themselves falling through a type of portal to another dimension OCXAerrow OCXFinn Rated T for Emmaa's sometimes 'colourful' language.
1. The bullies beating

Character Info

Name: Ceitidh 'Kitty' Millar  
Age: 13  
Hair: Black with natural blue streaks at each side of face and fringe is blue.  
Eyes: Right Blue left green (Although it's covered)  
Hobbies: Curling, Ballet, Dancing, Fighting, writing, art, singing, reading, anime, Fanfiction, ect.  
Likes: All hobbies, cookies, chocolate, family, best friend, ect.  
Dislikes: Bullies, manipulators, thunder and lightning, spiders ect.  
Small Facts: Half asian, she covers left eye, lives with Emmaa while parents are gone, loves to go abroad, bullied.

Name: Emmaa Kennedy  
Age: 13  
Hair: Purple (Dyed) with hints of brown strands (Real hair colour)  
Eyes: Hazel  
Hobbies: Playing on computer, xbox, ds, a bit of Curling,, listening to music, ect.  
Likes: all hobbies, Anime, FB, Computer games, her and Kitty drawing manga, ect.  
Dislikes: Spiders, no internet, no games, being bored, no sugar, ect.  
Small facts: Never been abroad, can't live without computer(Seriously, you should've seen her at Loch Insh), looks up for friends, is unusually small for a 13 year old.

Me: alright, commence with the first chapter!

()

It was one of those days, one of those normal days here in Scotland. Yep, so normal. Basically it's boring. Oh, sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ceitidh (Pronounced like Katie) Millar but everyone calls me Kitty.

I sighed as I heard my best friend call to me.

"Kitty!" She called. I looked up at Emmaa, my very best friend. I smiled.

"Hi, Emmaa," I went to get up and winced at the pain. She gave me a worried look. I watched as she helped.

"Kitty, you need to do something about this."Emmaa said. I shook my head.

"No, even if I did tell the teachers they won't stop." I replied. She sighed and pulled me in for a hug. We were silent for a bit but then pulled away, ready to go to school. It was Dress-Down day so I wore a long blue silk dress that goes down to my knees and black pumps. Emmaa wore a black t-shirt with the epic face on it and rainbow-coloured jeans. We held our bags and made our way to school. It was a 3 minute walk from ours. I looked at the front to see Alicia, Jacob, Mary and Frank waiting there for me. My hand unconsciously tightened on the strap of my schoolbag. Emmaa placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"You can do this, Kitty." She encouraged. I nodded and made my way. I almost made it past them before Jacob grabbed my arm and pulled me away with the others following. Emmaa ran after us.

"Let me GO, Jacob!" I yelled, trying to free myself but failing miserably.

"Let her go!" Emmaa cried out as she reached us. We were in a secluded spot in the school and I was cornered. Emmaa was ready to attack them but Mary and Frank held her in place while Alicia and Jacob advanced on me. I shut my eyes as they began punching and kicking me everywhere. I felt my other bruises and cuts get worse with each hit. It was painful. I screamed and cried out, yelling 'STOP! PLEASE! STOP!'. They ignored my pleas, like usual. They would just continue until the bell rung, which was right now. They ran away from the scene and Emmaa knelt by my limp body, her knees slightly coloured with my blood.

"Th-that... was the w-worst beating... so far..." I whispered. Emmaa slowly but gradually helped me up.

"Come on, it's time for History." I shivered. My History teacher is pretty scary when mad, when you're late for class or if you've forgotten your homework. I panted as Emmaa helped me walk but then I passed out. The only thing I heard last was Emmaa scream and the feel of us plummeting down a hole. I got the sensation of floating but then nothing.

_Emmaa's POV_

I let out a scream as we were suddenly falling. Then we were in water. Oh no! I never learnt how to swim and Kitty can't really do anything. I tried to move but I was paralyzed. I just let myself sink. Just as I was going to lose consciousness I had the feeling of falling again. I screamed and shut my eyes, holding Kitty close. I didn't want to die! Not at such a young age! Well, the only thing I can do now is anime scream.

"KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Anime screams are awesome. Just as I thought we were gonna land somewhere we did but I crashed into some roof. We landed on a floor and let me tell you, it HURT! I heard rapid footsteps as I opened my eyes, sat up and held Kitty close. I watched as the door burst open and some red-haired dude come in. I blinked. He blinked. Then I took a deep breath and did another anime scream. "HYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I held Kitty close and began speaking in Japanese, a language Kitty and I usually talk. "AlphaAnata dare? Wareware wa doko ni arimasu ka? Demo ho chikadzuku kuru koto wa arimasen! Anata wa Kitty-chan ni fureru yūki ga arunara, watashi wa anata o korosudeshou! Wakarimasu? Ima, watashi ni kotaeru! ( Who are you? Where are we? Don't even come a step closer! If you dare touch Kitty-chan then I will kill you! You understand? Now answer me!)" He just stared at me.

"Uhh... in English please?" I began laughing at his bewildered look.

"Alright alright, I'll talk in English. Your face was hilarious there!" Then I had my serious expression. No time to be laughing! "Who are you? Where are we? Don't even think of coming a step closer. If you dare touch Kitty then I will personally rip you limb from limb. Now, answer my questions!" I demanded. Kitty has passed out and I'm not sure on what to do.

"You're in our ship. I'm Aerrow, leader of the Storm Hawks and who is Kitty?" I nodded at the answers and replied.

"My friend. Please help her. She got injured and I don't know what to do." Then I began begging while holding Kitty close. "Please! Help me, Aerrow!" The red-haired dude nodded and walked over. I hissed as he reached for Kitty. "... Just don't hurt her." He nodded and lifted Kitty gingerly and carried her out. I followed and looked at the other people. A blonde guy stared at my T-shirt. I pointed at it and said "Epic face is awesome." And continued following Aerrow to the Infirmary.

()

Me: Emmaa is based on my real friend Emma and she is crazy, trust me. Review nicely! I mean it has been a while since I've seen Storm Hawk. Dat Aerrow, though. *Purrs playfully**Ahem* Back to the disclamer. Please say it, Emma-chan!

Emma: Krazy Katieness does not own Storm Hawks.

Me: If I did I'd be proud because I own Aerrow... *Goes into Emo Corner gloomily*


	2. Punching Mirrors liek a Badass

_Kitty's POV_

I heard the sound of footsteps as I slowly regained consciousness. Then I heard someone's voice-no, Emmaa's voice.

"So she may have a concussion?"

"Yes. You said she hit her head against the brick wall hard so she may have one." A stranger's voice. I wanted to open my eyes but I'm so tired. I just lay there and felt a hand run through my hair. I felt like I was wide awake so I slowly opened my visible eye.

"...Where am I?" I asked. Emmaa's smiling face appeared in my vision. She hugged me.

"Oh, you're alright, Kitty!" Then she pulled away, her face covered with worry. "I told you to tell the teachers, Ceitidh! I know what you said but they would've at least informed their parents!"

"It's fine, Emmaa." I insisted. "Besides, they're idiots."

"I should think so! They probably gave you a concussion!" Emmaa shook her head and gave me another hug. "I'm glad your at least safe." I hugged her back. Then I glanced at other people in the room. They looked so familiar... Emmaa pulled away and turned to the red haired guy. He's familiar but I can't help but always miss the mark... "Thank you, Aerrow! You saved her! I don't know how to repay you!"

"It's fine. All in the duty of a Sky Night." He said. Wait. Aerrow? Sky Night? I KNOW WHERE WE ARE!

"Oh my God I know where we are." I said and sat up. Emmaa began fretting over me and trying to push me back down.

"Lie back down, Ceitidh!" She said but I ignored her.

"Uhm, Aerrow, you wouldn't happen to be leader of the Storm Hawks?" I asked. He nodded. I felt like everything around me had faded away. We're in Storm Hawks? The cartoon Storm Hawks? What about Scotland? "Have you seen my IPhone?" Emmaa handed me my IPhone. I flicked it on and saw I had WiFi. Oh my God yes! I am now happy. I looked into Kik messages and saw many messages.

Hallie: Hey, where are you? Class is going to start soon.

Hey, you there?

Kitty?

Kitty, please answer me!

Ceitidh!

I sighed and looked at the others. They all said the same thing. I looked at my texts and one was from Emmaa' s mum.

Emmaa' s Mum: Ceitidh, where are you and Emmaa? They teachers said you never got to school. I'm worried. Please get back safe!

I sighed again and was so annoyed that I almost threw the device to the other side of the room. Damn those four! I glared at the duvet, hoping it would burst into flames but I failed miserably. I looked at Emmaa.

"Your Mum is worried about us. How do we get back?" Emmaa had her thinking face. She looked at Aerrow.

"Uuuum, know a place where I can find a portal to Reality world?" I rolled my eyes.

"What she means is are you able to help us back to our dimension? You see, in our dimension you guys are a cartoon that we love to watch." Then Emmaa exclaimed.

"That's where I saw you guys!" Then she did a face. "Whoa, I'm mind-blown!" I rolled my eyes and giggled. Then we heard music.

My sexy, sexy lover, oh tell me there's no other, tell me there's no other, deep in your heart. My sexy, sexy lover, I wanna be your cover. There's no other, who's breaking apa-

I lifted my IPhone to my ear after swiping the screen.

"Moshi moshi?" I said. It was my mother. We began speaking in Thai. Don't ask how I can get calls. I just don't know. "Mæ̀ ! Khuṇ pĕn xỳāngrị Chạn hwạng ẁā kār deinthāng pheụx ṭhurkic thī̀ pĕn pị dị dī. (Mum! How are you? I hope the business trip is going fine.)" I then accidentally pressed it on speaker. Let me tell you, my ear HURT!

"Mạn ca dī Chạn hwạng ẁā khuṇ læa Emmaa kảlạng mī ch̀wng welā thī̀ dī Chạn khxthosʹ tæ̀ ph̀x læa phm khxng khuṇ ca hāy pị xīk 8 deụxn. (It's going fine. I hope you and Emmaa are having a good time. I'm sorry but your father and I will be gone for another 8 months)" Mum replied.

"Thūk Dū khuṇ nı 8 deụxn læw Lā k̀xn. (Okay. See you in 8 months, then. Bye.)" I frowned sadly and hung up.

"Looks like I'm staying with you for eight more months." I said. Emmaa nodded.

"Okay. Sooooo," She turned to the Storm Hawks. "Mind if we stay here? From now, we have no where else to go. And WAIT A FAHKING SECOND!" She blinked. "I HOPE THERE ARE NO BARRELS HERE!" Oh no, it's the Pewdie Phase.

"Ummm of course and there are no barrels." Aerrow blinked. How cu-NO! Bad Ceitidh! Ceitidh Katharine Millar, you are not falling for a cartoon! Guy. Animation. Sky Night... thing. Oh YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!

"CALLING ALL THE MONSTERS!" Emmaa screamed. Everyone blinked at her.

"... You wanna hear the song?" I asked. She nodded, jumping up and down.

"Yeah yeah yeah!" She said eagerly. I lughed.

"Nightcore?" I asked. She nodded. I looked through my phone while she pointed at her shirt.

"Seriously, dudes. epic face is epic. That's why it's called EPIC face!" She said. Wow, she is cray cray -_-' I put on the song. She began jumping to the very fast beat. Yeah, go nightcore! I just watched the others blink.

"It's a good song. Hey, after it I'll put on the normal version." I suggested.

"That sounds cool, girl." Finn did the 'Chika-cha' thing, pointing at me. I just gave him the bored face.

"No. Just... no." I sighed and stood up. Emmaa paused in dancing.

"No, get back down!" She said. I looked at her.

"What? I need the Hxngnả(sounds like hong-nahm and it's Thai for toilet, lel)." I said. She nodded. I looked at Piper. "Where's the bathroom."

"Down the hall and 1st door to your left." She said. I nodded and began walking. I stopped and looked down at my blue dress. It was my favourite. My sister made it for me before she moved to Ireland with her boyfriend. I miss her. I began walking again and made my way to the bathroom. I did my business, flushed the toilet and washed my hands. As I washed my hands I removed my eye patch, cupped my hands and splashed the water on my face. I looked at my reflection. I hated my eyes. One was a sapphire blue while the other was a deep sea green. I hated them. They just made me a freak. I shut my eyes tightly and clenched my fist. I drew it back and hit the mirror, the shards breaking upon impact.

_Emmaa's POV_

It was a few minutes after Kitty went to the bathroom and we heard a loud smash. I got worried and ran out. I followed Piper's directions and slammed open the bathroom. Kitty was glaring at a now-broken mirror, her fist held to her chest with some shards sticking out. I noticed her eye patch was off and quickly snatched it and put it over her left eye before anyone noticed.

"What happened here?!" Aerrow asked. Kitty glanced at him.

"..." she raised her hand silently. "... I punched the mirror..." She picked up a shard and looked at her refection. She glared daggers at it and then threw it on the wall, said glass piece breaking into small pieces.

"Why did you do that?" I asked although I already have a good idea why.

"... I looked at my reflection..." Kitty pointed at her eye patch sadly. I nodded, understanding.

"I understand." I held her hand and began removing the shards of glass carefully. Then I wrapped it in a bandage. "Don't do it again, okay?" She hesitantly nodded.

"Sure." Kitty glanced at the Storm Hawks. "I'm sorry for worrying you. I just really..." She paused, looking into a small shard on the ground with a faint smile. "Really... hate my eyes." She shook her head then smiled at them. "My name is Ceitidh but please, call me Kitty. Everyone does." She smiled.

()

Me: AAAND she has woken up! And punched a mirror. how badass(lel) DISCLAMER AERROW!

Aerrow: *Blinks while holding paper* Krazy Katieness doesn't own Storm Hawks. all she owns is Kitty and Emmaa(sort of).

Me: That was perfect. *High fives aerrow then slaps Finn)

Finn: Hey, you slapped me!

Me: No I didn't. I just high fived your face *innocent face*


	3. Night time encounter and music

I couldn't sleep. I lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I heard Emmaa sleeping peacefully next to me. I sighed and slowly and quietly got out of my bed. The navy nightgown flowed down to my knees and I began to walk out the room. I went out of the room and down the halls. I found the bridge and sat down on the floor, looking out the big window. The dark sky was beautiful. You would never get it in cities or even towns. It was amazing. I sighed.

"How, how am I supposed to feel, when everything surrounding me is nothing but a fake disguise. " I began to sing. For some reason, when I sing while looking at the night sky, it makes me feel serene, no matter what song it is. "I don't know, I don't know where I belong, it's time for me to carry on. I'll say goodbye. I can't stop the rain from falling, I'm drowning in these tears I cry. Since you left without a warning, I face the dawn with sleepless eyes. No I can't go on when clouds are pushing down on me boy. I can't stop, I can't stop the rain from falling." I stopped and let out a sigh. This song was perfect for me when you think about it. My boyfriend, well, ex boyfriend just left me for another girl with no reason. Didn't even tell me that we broke up. Jerk. I'll never forgive him.

"Can't sleep?" I gasped and quickly looked around to see Aerrow. He smiled at me. I looked back to the window.

"... No." I said. He walked over and sat next to me, looking out with me. "... Thank you for your concern, Aerrow."

"You want to talk about it?" He asked. I shook my head. We sat, watching the sky and stars twinkle, the moon shining bright. I began humming quietly part of me.

"This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no. This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no. Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows, but you're not gonna break my soul. This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me." I sang quietly.

"What song is that?" Aerrow asked. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye.

"Part of me by Katy Perry." I turned to him and smiled, holding my IPhone and quietly playing Part of me. We peacefully listened to the music, song after song. Then came up Mr Saxobeat. I began to sing along to the song. It was one of my favourites. I noticed his unasked question. "She's singing about a guy who make's her move, as in dancing. That's who her 'Mr Saxobeat' is." I explained. He nodded. I began to feel a lot comfortable here. They didn't look at my eye patch and insult me. They saw right through it. I'm so happy.

"What song is this called?" He asked. I heard Inna's song Sun is up begin playing. I said the name and we continued listening. I felt, I dunno, content somehow. Just sitting here with Aerrow just makes me feel serene and calm. I leaned against Aerrow, feeling slightly tired. My consciousness left me and I drifted off, giving up to the Sandman's spell.

_Aerrow's POV_

As we listened to music I felt a weight on my shoulder. I looked down to see that Kitty had fallen asleep. I smiled and shifted so we were leaning on a wall, letting her sleep there. She looked very peaceful.

"Good night, Kitty." I whispered. Then I decided to give into the Sandman's sleepy spell.

I awoke to the feel of someone poking me. I slowly opened my eyes to see a grinning Emmaa.

"Good morning, lovebirds." She giggled. Then someone hit her over the head. I looked to my left and saw Kitty awake and glaring at Emmaa.

"Emmaa, you spaz!" She exclaimed. Emmaa shrugged.

"What? You two were in a cute position." She said playfully. Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Morning, Aerrow." Kitty smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Morning, Kitty. You were finally able to sleep."

"Yeah. I guess Mr Sharman really wanted me to sleep." She giggled. I chuckled. Emmaa stared at us.

"What?" We both asked.

"CAAAAAN YOU FEEL THE LOOOOOVE TONIGHT! THE PEACE THE EEEEVENING BRINGS!" She practically sang-screamed. Everyone blinked then burst out laughing.

"You're funny!" Finn high fived her. Kitty sighed.

"Sorry about her, she's kinda crazy." She apologised.

"No need to apologise, Kitty. It's fine." Is ent her a smile.

()

Me:... review!

Finn: Krazy Katieness does not own Storm Hawks. I'm reading the disclaimer because she threatened to sl-

Me: ahem?

Finn: I mean, high five my face again.


	4. Chapter 4

I flicked through my IPhone and decided to play music. I put on Mr Saxobeat and began to hum to it. It was a good song. Emmaa held up her IPhone and began to play a video. Pewdiepie's How to be a salad. We began watching him do lots of random things. Just as he was singing with a lemon Aerrow came in.

"What is that?" He asked. The others came in. I smiled.

"Pewds does everything. He's currently singing while eating a lemon. It was supposed to be a banana but he didn't have a banana." I giggled as he tried to make a fake tear.

He took my childhood in his st-

"AAAAAH! OOOOH! Ow mai God!" Pewdie screamed, getting out of his chair. I burst out laughing. This was HILARIOUS! I watched as Emmaa burst out laughing. I glanced up to see Aerrow stifling his laughter behind his hand. Finn, Junko and piper weren't so lucky and laughed.

"What was he trying to do?"

"Make a fake tear with the lemon." I explained. To be honest, even though we've been here for 2 days I feel like we belong here. I glanced at Aerrow and got an idea. "Say, Aerrow, could you teach me to fight?" I asked. He looked hesitant. "Please?"

"Me too please!" Emmaa said.

"Well... why not?"

"YUSSSS!" Emmaa fist pumped into the air. I laughed. She was just so crazy. I looked at Aerrow.

"Thank you." I sent him a small smile. He smiled back.

"No problem. We'll start tomorrow."

"Perfect!" I clasped my hands together. "I can make us some clothes! You have any material?"

"There's a lot in the closet in your room." Piper said. I nodded and ran off. I grabbed my school bag and opened it. I found my sewing kit and looked into the closet. I grabbed black, red and white material and set to work on Emmaa's shirt and jeans. Yeah, no matter what, she wears jeans. I usually finish making clothes in 5 minutes but since it's supposed to last us a while I'm gonna spend 10 minutes on them. That would last about 2-3 years. Soon I was done and I smiled. Red jeans and a black tank top with the words 'Keep calm and front flip but dad that was a back flip DON'T QUESTION MEEE!' and a picture of a bike. She loves stuff like that. Emmaa ran into the room, hugged the jeans and shirt, screamed her thank you and ran out. I laughed and pulled out baby blue and dark blue material. Training can make you boil like mad so I'm thinking of shorts. My shirt was a baby blue tank top with the words 'Guard Dog' on them with the picture of Ciel and my shorts were short jean shorts. I just sewed on a bit of white material and then threaded a picture of Ciel on it for my shirt. Similar thing for Emmaa's. Ciel's awesome. Emmaa ran in wearing the outfit, squealing.

"I love it, Kitty! Thank you!" She hugged me again and ran out the room once again. I laughed and began to change. I put on the shorts and the tank top was just around my neck. I heard a knock and, thinking it was Emmaa, I said for them to enter. The door opened and I heard a male's voice say

"I am so sorry!" Then the door shut. I pulled the tank top down and my eyes widened. That male voice. Oh crap! Emmaa ran in.

"What happened? Aerrow went in here then ran out with a red fa-oooooh!" Emmaa burst out laughing. I went red.

"I-it's not funny!" I yelled at her. She just continued laughing and ran out the room like a weird person. Then again, she's always been weird.

I just began playing a song on my phone and began jogging out the room and down the halls. I just started singing to it.

"It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet. It feels like something's happening to me. It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet. It feels like something's happening to me." I sang along to the lyrics, ignoring everyone and everything I passed. "In the summertime I met a guy, he was so fine, he blew my mind. My friends are telling me, Girl he's a loser but they can't see, it's a lot like Romeo and Juliet. It feels like something's happening to me. it's a lot like Romeo and Juliet. It feels like something's happening to me." I hummed to the tune while holding my IPhone. "From the first time I saw his eyes there was sunshine. Everytime he walks into the room  
I feel my heart go boom boo-" I was cut off by crashing into someone. I landed on my back side. I winced and blinked at Aerrow. "A-ah! A-Aerrow!"

"I'm sorry." He helped me up. "And I'm sorry for before. I didn't know!"

"No no, it's my fault." I insisted. "I thought it was Emmaa. It's fine. Let's just forget about it, ne?" I smiled up at him.

"Sure." Aerrow nodded.

"Allos lovebirds~!" Emmaa said playfully, trying to push Aerrow and I into a hug. We stood our ground though.

"Not gonna work, Emmaa." I said.

"DARN!"

"You know we're stronger stronger than you." I added. She pouted.

"Fine. Midget hug!" She gave me, what she calls, a Midget hug. Then she ran off like a crazy woman on crack.

"She's running away like a crazy woman on crack again." I facepalmed.

"Really? I always thought it was the insane woman on crack." Aerrow said. I hmmm'ed.

"That can work too!" I grinned. We shared a few laughs.

"What chu laughing about?" Emmaa appeared again. Seriously, disappearing and reappearing a lot is getting annoying.

"Nothing, Emmaa." I sent Aerrow a secret grin. He sent one back.

()

Me: I was wondering how YOU want their relationships to go. I'm not sure myself so could you help? Thank you! Disclamer, Aerrow?

Aerrow: I already did it.

Me: I know you did. *Puppy dog eyes* please?

Aerrow: *Sighs* KK does not own Storm Hawks. All she owns is Kitty and Emmaa(sort of).


	5. Wedding Attack

We were headed to a wedding. Yeah, a wedding. Don't ask me, the Storm Hawks got an invitation and were allowed to bring a plus 1 each. Of course, Aerrow suggested me and Finn suggested Emmaa. I don't think the others have plus 1s. Well, we're happy to be going but I hope nothing eventful will be happening. Heh, Tha would be a first.

"Hey, Kitty, does this make me look fat?" Emmaa twirled in a long pink dress. I shook my head.

"No. It makes you look elegant." I smiled.

"Awww! Thanks! Now go and get into your dress." I nodded and pulled it out and changed in the bathroom. I twirled in it. It was a light blue strap-less dress and it reached my knees. The skirt flared out a bit but not too much. I posed for Emmaa. She clapped. "It looks awesome! You are gonna be turning heads!"

"Oh, no. I wouldn't want that." I shook my head. "It would never happen, anyways." She mumbled something but I ignored it. I started to tie my hair into a ponytail but left the blue parts still dangling down at each side of my face. I fixed my eyepatch and Emmaa began to put mascara and a light bit of light blue eyeshadow on me. I looked at her silver eyeshadow as she put it on then her mascara. Then she dragged me out.

"C'mon!"

"H-hey! Wait!" Emmaa didn't listen and continued to pull me until we bumped into Piper. She was still in her normal gear.

"Guys! You look great! And just in time! We've almost landed." We nodded and smiled at Piper.

"Alright. Where are the others?" Emmaa asked.

"The Bridge." Piper said. Before we moved Piper handed Emmaa and I crystal necklaces. We slipped them on and said our thanks. Then we made our way to the Bridge.

"ALLOS BISHES!" Emmaa yelled. They guys helped.

"Emmaa, Don' scare them like that!" I said, walking in to stand next to her. Everything wen silent.

"Oh, you guys look great!" Junko gave us a thumbs up while Stork continued staring. I rolled my eyes and saw Aerrow and Finn's gaping stares.

"Close your mouthes guys. Wouldn't wanna catch flies, ne?" I said jokingly. Emmaa laughed.

"Good one, Kitty!" We high gives as they stopped staring. Aerrow cleared his throat.

"Ahem, well we're here finally." He coughed as we landed. Emmaa sprinted out and looked at the Chapel.

"It looks awesome!" She grinned. I followed her.

"Yeah. It does." I said in awe.

"I know, right?" I looked over to see Aerrow had followed. "Come on. The ceremony is going to be starting soon." The Storm Hawks led us inside where we took our seats. I glanced at Emmaa.

"Think they do the same thing they do where we come from?" I asked. Emmaa shrugged.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Hey, if you catch then bouquet then I have a matchmaking plan. Mwahahaha." She said quietly. I rolled my eyes. Like I said, she's like a crazy woman on crack. The organ began to play. I just realised the male standing at the front. I blinked as a woman began to walk along. Then I realised who it was.

"Oh my Lord, is that Starling?" Emmaa asked. Wait, is this, like, some Episode we haven't seen? Or is this just something that is never gonna be shown? Oh, I don't care. I thought Starling was young. Well, young enough not to get married. I guess looks are deceiving. I found out the Storm Hawks are, like, 15. Damn. 2 years older than me. When Starling made it to the front the Priest began to drone on and on about stuff. It was kind of boring but, hey. One day I'm gonna have to stand through something like this. Then the doors burst open. Oh my God it's Dark Ace and some Talons! Emmaa gasped. She stood up and pointed at Dark Ace. "Dark Ace!" She screamed.

"Way to state the obvious." I facepalmed. Emmaa rolled her eyes at me.

"Goddangit woman! Let me be dramatic for 5 seconds!" She said. Everyone just blinked as we turned a serious moment into a silly moment. I turned to the evil dude and Talon guys. Hey! Mr. Moustache is there! No! Be serious!

"Why are you here? State your business!" I snapped. Dark Ace chuckled evilly. Oh, I just heard the slight similarity in Aerrow and Dark Ace's voices! Be serious, Ceitidh!

"Hand it over, girls." He demanded as he walked over. He walked to the pew and held out his hand. I blinked. Then, I heard Piper say "Darn, I thought they were safe.' I looked to her.

"What? What's safe?" I asked. She giggled nervously.

"Just give it to me, girl! And what your little friend has." Dark Ace said more forcefully. I held up my hands in defence. Emmaa did the same.

"We have no idea what you're talking about!" Emmaa screamed. Dark Ace sighed in annoyance and pointed at my neck.

"Your necklaces. Hand them over." I placed my hands over my necklace. Ever since Piper gave it to me, I felt it was special.

"No. Why would I hand it to someone like _you_?" I growled. Emmaa looked like she was going to give up. She removed her necklace.

"Just don't hurt me." She said, slowly reaching out.

"No!" I grabbed the pink crystal necklace and threw it to the other side to Junko. He caught it. I looked at Dark Ace who looked absolutely outraged. "Better luck next time, _Ace_." I said tauntingly. He growled and the Talons began to attack. People created an uproar an began screaming and running away. He held his red sword thingie and was going to land an unsuspecting blow on me but Emmaa tackled him to the ground. I blinked as she backed away and anime tears flowed down her face.

"DOOOOON'T HURT MEEEEEE!" She screamed. See? Crazy woman on crack.

"Emmaa, stop acting like a crazy woman on crack!" I screamed at her. She blinked then stood up.

"Then I shall use the awesome power of Pewdiepie!" I facepalmed. Still a crazy woman on crack. She grabbed a random pole and rushed forward. Junko and Piper began to help her. I glanced at Finn and Aerrow. They nodded and we leaped into action. Well, they did. Some Talons surrounded me . I rolled my eyes mentally and began to act.

"That is low! You'd hit an innocent teenage girl?" I began to have fake tears. I'm good at acting. The Talons were caught off-guard and I did a roundhouse kick and they flew back. "Yes!" I cheered. Someone whacked me in the back and I fell to the floor. A Talon loomed over me, the stick with the Crystal lighting up. I shut my eyes, waiting for the blow... but it never came. I opened my eyes to see Starling holding a hand out towards me. I took it and she pulled me up.

"Hello." She said. "I'm Starling. Nice to meet a friend of the Storm Hawks."

"Hi, I'm Kitty." Half way through my sentence a Talon came up behind me. I just smacked him in the face without looking back. I smiled. "Nice to meet you, Starling."

"Hey, you okay, Kitty?" I looked up to see Aerrow fighting Dark Ace. Awww! He was sweet enough to ask if I was alright!

"Yeah! Thanks!" I called. Starling began to laugh behind her hand. "What?" I asked, tilting my head as I kicked a Talon going to attack me from behind.

"Oh, nothing." Starling waved her hand as if dismissing it. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, and I'm the queen of Shiba." I said sarcastically. Then I facepalmed. "I've been hanging out with Sarah too long." Starling laughed.

"You're funny." She said. I shok my head.

"Try my friend, Emmaa." I pointed at Emmaa. "She's like a crazy woman on crack. Now let's kick some butt."

"I agree." And with that, we were off. We began to hit, kick and scratch each Talon that came our way. It was actually fun. I kicked straight up, hitting a Talon in the chin. His head was thrown back and he flew to the other side of the room. Something wasn't right. I just felt uneasy. I looked over at Emma, Piper, Finn and Junko to see them alright. I glanced at Aerrow and that's when I realised what was wrong. Aerrow was looking around rapidly, as if searching for something. Dark Ace was right behind him, ready to strike. My eyes widened and I screamed his name.

"AERROW!" It was like time slowed down as I sprinted to his side and tackled him down before the glowy sword drove into his gut. I yelped in pain. Some of the scars from before must've reopened but I ignored them. I glanced down at Aerrow's surprised face as my body loomed over him. I looked at Dark Ace as he chuckled. The position was embarrassing but there was no time to be embarrassed! I grabbed a pole that was lying at the side and leaped to my feet, attacking Dark Ace. I continuously tried to hit him as he blocked them but barely. "How dare you try and hurt my friends? What, just for crystals?" I screamed in outrage. "You." I landed a successful hit on him. "Have." Another. "NO RIGHT!" He fell back and onto his butt. "To hurt my friends! No matter WHAT REASON!" I raised the pole above my head and brought it down but Dark Ace blocked it.

"You are strong." He smiled as he pushed me back, getting back up.

"Hmmph." I huffed, glaring.

"But not strong enough." And with that he lunged forward and stabbed into my left arm. I cried out but ignored the pain. I blocked some more attacks but some still hit me. I ignored the pain as my blood dripped to the ground. I panted heavily. My vision began to go blurry slightly. Dark Ace growled. "Why aren't you in pain!?"

"Don't you know? I'm hurt everyday." And with that I began to attack like crazy, landing hit after hit, blow after blow. Soon enough the pole was slightly covered in blood. Not Dark Ace's though. It was mine. My blood was covering my arms and had trailed down my arms, hands and onto the pole. My vision was blurring. I felt so tired. I'm not going to give up though. "A-Aerrow." I whispered and I collapsed, my world going dark as Dark Ace and his remaining Talons escaped.

I sat up. Everyone was surrounding me. I felt my injuries to feel them covered.

"Kitty!" Emmaa hugged me tightly. "You're alright." I looked around.

"Hey," I looked to the side to see Aerrow. He knelt beside me. "You saved me back there. I owe you." Through all the pain I still smiled.

"No you don't. You're one of my friends. We're meant to look out for each other." I insisted. Emmaa pulled away and I hugged Aerrow. "I'm just glad my friends are safe." He sighed and returned the hug. We pulled away and I stod up slowly. I looked around. The place wasn't so trashed. Lift up some chairs and put them the right way around and it would be fine. And ignore some bloodstains on the ground. I watched the chairs get rightened up and the other guests come in, unharmed.

"Sooo, is the ceremony gonna continue? And could you please skip to the 'I do's. The rest is getting boring." Emmaa asked. Starling smiled and nodded as that guy, Jason(Her very soon-to-be husband), smiled. Radarr scurried to me and chirped. I smiled and scratched behind his ear. He made a happy chirping sound. Everything was set up and Starling, Jason and the Priest were up.

"Do you, Jason Mackenson, take Starling Winters(IDK her last name. I don't think they gave her one) , to be her husband, to live with her according to God's word? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Starling Winters, take Jason Mackenson, to be his wife, to live with himccording to God's word? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him so long as you both shall live?""I do."

The Priest smiled.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The couple didn't hesitate and began to kiss. Everyone 'aww'ed and Starling pulled away. She threw the bouquet into the air. I shut my eyes and shook my head, going to entertwine my fingers but something got in the way as it landed in the space. My eyes snapped open as I prayed that it wasn't what I thought it was. Well, god really hates me. I looked down at the bouquet of flowers.

"EH!?" I exclaimed. Emmaa burst out laughing.

"You have the worst luck. Now you're gonna get married next!" She giggled. I shook my head at her.

"EMMAA! NO MATCHMAKER!"

"Ahaha! You know you don't mind my matchmaking~!"

"You crazy woman." I rolled my eyes.

()

Me: It's okay. I know how to process their love! :D Review! I'm upset that there is none though T-T


	6. Happy birthday Emmaa

Emmaa sighed sadly. She wasn't being herself. And I know why. Since we are somewhere else she thought no one would think about a special day for her. Yup. It's her birthday tomorrow. I felt so sorry for her. I glanced up as Aerrow and Finn came in.

"Hey, Aerrow. Come here, I want to talk to you." I called. Finn nudged Aerrow. Aerrow pushed Finn away and walked over.

"Yeah, what's up?" He asked. I sighed.

"It's Emmaa. It's her birthday tomorrow. I mean, do you see her? She's very upset and I was wondering if we could please do a surprise party." I whispered. Aerrow looked at the moping girl before turning back and nodding. I was so happy I hugged him. "Thank you!" I exclaimed and rushed out to plan the party.

_Emmaa's POV_

I sighed sadly. I don't think Kitty remembered my birthday. I'm upset, sure, but I don't want to seem like a brat. I looked up as Aerrow let out a surprised grunt. Kitty had hugged him, yelling out a thank you and rushed out. I slightly giggled. That was my plan. I was going to matchmake those two. I've finished my plans but I'm not starting yet. I'm just sad. I hope she does remember but I doubt we're going to be celebrating it.

_Kitty's pov_

I Sat in my room and began to organise everything. No balloons for a reason. Emmaa doesn't like balloons. I thought of what cake to make, what decorations to design and all of that stuff. Tomorrow was going to be the best birthday Emmaa has ever gotten. I can promise you that.

I worked for hours and hours then I yawned. I looked at the clock to see it saying that it was 11 pm. I yawned again and continued to plan everything. Somewhere in the hours before I made her cake and had hid it well. Once I was done I began to make a cap, shirt, jeans and a small doll. These were things she really wanted(and needed). Soon enough I was done and placed them in a large box. I walked back to my desk and tied a purple ribbon, sealing the green box. I sighed tiredly and noticed it was 10 to 12. I rested my head on the desk and slowly slipped into the sweet clutches of sleep.

_Aerrow's POV_

I decided to check up on how Kitty was doing in her room. I walked in to see that she had fallen asleep. I lightly chuckled and smiled. I lifted her from the seat and walked towards the bed, careful not to drop her. She sighed and snuggled into my arms. I placed her on the mattress and pulled the covers over her cold body. I frowned.

"You're so selfless, Kitty." I whispered. "You always look out for others and ensure their safety and happiness. You work too hard." I placed my hand on her shoulder for a second and walked over to the desk. She's done all the decorations and has made Emmaa's gift. She has been working way too hard. Poor Kitty. She deserves her sleep. I frowned and exited the room. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I just hope she'll be okay.

_In the morning, Kitty's POV_

I opened my eyes and yawned. Emmaa' s birthday. Then I suddenly realized that I was in my bed. I sat up. I wonder who put me here. I got out of bed and went into the closet, finding something to wear. I put a blue and black tartan mini skirt, a red tank top and my pumps. Yes, I made the skirt and top. I'm making most of Emmaa and my clothes. I brushed my hair and walked out. I made it to the lounge to find breakfast already made. Aerrow looked up and walked over, handing me a plate. I smiled and took the plate out of his hands.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem." He smiled back. I leaned in.

"Did you put up the decorations in the hangar?" I whispered. He nodded.

"Almost everything is set."

"Good." I leaned away. "What time?"

"4pm."

"Alright. I just need to set something up. She likes singing so I'm gonna do a karaoke thing." I smiled and walked out and towards the hangar with my iPhone and a device that Storm made for me. I asked if he could make me something to project music out and I got it :D I walked into the hangar to see everything set up. I smiled and nodded. They really put a lot of work into this. I began to set up the contraption and my iPhone and was done. I pulled away and began to admire our work. It was definitely going to be Emmaa's best birthday ever.

Time went by quickly an Emmaa was still upset. I kinda forced Finn to take her to the Hangar. She wants to matchmake me with someone then I'm matchmaking her with Finn. That's just something we do. She pairs me up with someone? I pair her up with someone. The rest of the squadron and I were in the hangar, waiting for the two. We heard footsteps and got ready.

_Emmaa's POV_

I felt Finn stop in a room, hands still over my eyes.

"What is it?" I asked. Finn laughed then remove his hands.

"SURPRISE!"

"Wh-what?" I blinked as everyone cheered. Kitty did remember! I ran over and hugged her. "Oh thank you, Kitty! Everyone, thank you!"

"Your welcome but really, without Aerrow knowing this would've never happened." Kitty said with a slight blush. Awww, she always gets embarrassed when people thank her.

"Naw, it was all you, Kitty. You should get the credit." Aerrow insisted. Kitty grinned.

"Awww, no, you guys get credit too! You put the decorations up and set the table!" She insisted right back. Oh god, it was like they were married, ha! XD I laughed at my own joke. Kitty looked at me. "Something up?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head and stopped laughing slowly. "Well, then, let's start!" Everyone, including me, cheered. They handed me gifts and I thanked them all. I set them down somewhere before we got plates and began to eat. I got a bunch of stuff and it was delicious! Once everyone was done Kitty called out that there was going to be a karaoke. I was the one that cheered the loudest. I ran up first and chose an awesome song. I was singing Fallen angels by Black Veil Brides. Kitty and I love them! :D I did a goofy pose/

"Thank yuu for listening, people of awesome fighting skillz!" I said like the crazy woman I was XD. I began to run to Kitty and pulled her up.

"E-eh?" She exclaimed as I shoved her forward. I smiled.

"I would like you to sing S & M by Rihanna." I said with an evil grin. She looked back at me, a blush staining my face.

"E-EH?! No, that song is dirty!" She cried out as I moved away and fliped though the music and played the music. I backed away and motioned to her.

"I don't care! It's just a song!" I shrugged. Kitty glared at me.

"I'm gonna get you back." She growled and sang the song. Once she was done I grinned triumphantly. She walked off, her face bright red.

"That colour suits you." I joked. She shoved me playfully. Then I shoved Finn up. "You sing! Just look though the songs." He did as he was told and chose a song and just sang gibberish. Well, he didn't know the song so, eh, what are you gonna do? Oh! The song was don't you worry child. I looked at the others to see any volunteers. I rolled my eyes when there was none and went back up and sang an AWESOME song called Paparazzi by Lady Gaga!

"Can I actually sing a song of my own choice?" Kitty asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Fiiiine. Cascada only, though!"

"That's who I was going to choose." Kitty rolled her eyes and began to sing Lonely by Cascada. SUCH an awesome song! :3 Everyone decided to take a break and chat.

"Not much singing but, eh, what are you gonna do? Can't be helped." I heard Kitty talk with Aerrow. They've been getting close. REEEEEALY close, if you know what I mean XD

"You were really good." Aerrow complimented. I grinned as Kitty's cheeks dusted pink.

"Awww, really?"

"Yeah." I skipped away happily. The matchmaker plan will work! I hummed but then I bumped into Finn. I blinked at him.

"Hi Finn." He grinned.

"Hey, Emmaa." He replied. I grinned and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for this as well." I pulled away and skipped off like the little spaz I was :D

_Kitty's POV_

The party was a great success. We gave out the bits of cake (chocolate) and we finished there. I yawned. I was so tired. As I walked along I sneezed.

"Oh. Someone's talking about me." I mumbled, slightly giggling. I sneezed again. And again. And again. I blinked. Oh no. I think I might be coming down with something. You know what, no. I'm just gonna ignore it and it'll go away eventually, right?


	7. Sick

I was wrong.

The last few days it was getting worse. I began coughing, getting pale and weak. Everyone had noticed very quickly.

"Kitty," I looked up at aerrow. "I think you should go to bed and rest this cold off." I shook my head.

"I'm fine. I'm _fine_." I insisted. He gave me a look.

"No you're not. Kitty, go beck to bed. You're not okay." As if to prove his point, I just had to sneeze. He sent me a look. "You're going back to bed."

"No! No, I need... to.." My vision went blurry and I tumbled forward. Aerrow caught me quickly. My head was swimming! "Noooo... I need to..." I stopped talking and just lay limp in his arms.

"I'm surprised you're still standing." Aerrow frowned. "Come on. I'll help you get to bed." I nodded and we began to walk. I was silent for a bit.

"...Thank you, Aerrow." I whispered. He smiled at me. He walked into my room and sat me on the bed. I sighed as I fell onto the bed. "I'm sorry." Aerrow looked at me in confusion.

"What for?" He asked. I looked back at him.

"For being weak." I shook my head. "I'm just not that good at anything. I'm sorry."

"No, you are good at everything!" I jumped in surprise at the outburst. "Don't belittle yourself, Kitty." His face showed annoyance because of me. I frowned.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I mean I'm not even well enough to help Emmaa with anything. Today she wanted to go down a town and I promised to be with her."

"Piper can take her." Aerrow insisted. "Come on. I'll help you get better. Do you need anything?" I slid under the covers and suddenly felt vulnerable. I didn't want to be alone. Aerrow Sat on the chair next to my bed. "Anything at all?"

"..." I grabbed his hand. "Don't leave me." He looked surprised. "... whenever I was sick, I felt vulnerable. Easy to break. My mother used to stay by my side when I was sick. It made me feel secure. When it was just my friends I felt safe when one of them was always at my side. I know it's childish..."

"Not at all." Aerrow smiled kindly at me. "It's normal. Don't worry, I'll stay." He held my hand in his.

"Thank you." I smiled and shut my eyes. I felt his thumb move in soothing circular motions and slowly began to fall into a trance.

_Aerrow' s POV_

Looking at her now, she looks so vulnerable. It's kind of upsetting, thinking about some on hurting her. Her eyes opened, slightly cloudy.

"... I'm glad." She whispered before she shut her eyes again and sleep took over her. I continued to watch her sleep.

"Cute." I looked up to see Emmaa and the rest of my Squadron at the door.

"She didn't want me to leave." I said and looked back to Kitty who was breathing evenly.

"You like her." I looked up to see Emmaa had walked over and was staring at me intently.

"N-now what makes you think that?" I cursed the small stutter.

"You two act like a married couple! You blush, you make sure each other is okay, you stare at her like a love-sick puppy, do I need to say more?" I shook my head. To be honest, I didn't know. Do I or do I not? I felt her arm move a bit and looked to her to see she was twist ing and turning a bit.

_Kitty's dream_

_Everything was dark. I couldn't see._

_"Kitty." I let out a scream when a hand touched my shoulder. A forest appeared around me . I turned around to see Emmaa smiling. "Woah, calm down. You okay?" She asked._

_"I thought I was alone." I whispered. Emmaa grinned._

_"Don't worry. We'll be together forever." Emmaa' s sweet smile turned twisted and evil and her body began to twist and swirl. I screamed and began running the other ways. "Where are you going? Don't leave! We're going to stay here together forever." Her voice echoed as she cackled evilly._

_"No! Leave me alone!" I yelled. I continued to run until I bumped into Piper. "Piper! Help! Emmaa isn't herself."_

_"Poor Kitty. Come here, stay with me forever." Her arms outstretched as her form began to twist and stretch. I screamed again and ran in another direction. I spotted Finn. I put my Han on his shoulder but then his body twisted as well and my hand went slightly in his shoulder. I pulled away and ran as fast as I could. I saw Stork but ran away from him. Soon enough I gave up and collapsed to my knees in front of a large tree. I held my face in my hands as I cried._

_"Kitty?" I froze on the spot._

_"Go away! You're not real! This is just a dream!" I cried out._

_"I'm not real?" I looked up to see Aerrow. I don't know why but I flew into his arms and cried. "There there, Kitty. No one will hurt you."_

_"A-Aerrow. I was so.. s-so scared." I whispered. "Aerrow... Thank you." _

_"It's fine. You'll never face anything alone." Aerrow grabbed my shoulders and held me out at arms-length. "I'm so glad you're alright." Suddenly he began to lean in. I froze on the spot, not sure if I should. Then he pressed his lips to mine. I shut my eyes and sighed in content. We pulled away but then I shoved 'Aerrow' away._

_"Dark Ace?!" I yelled. Dark Ace chuckled, his red eyes trained on me. I stood there like a deer caught in headlights._

_"Aerrow' s far far away." Dark Ace cackled. I collapsed to my knees, holding my head in my hands._

_"No. No."_

_"Everyone's gone. Piper, Stork, Finn, Junko, Radarr, your precious Aerrow and your little friend."_

_"Emmaa..." The world around me smashed and I began to fall through the blackness._

"No!" I sat up quickly, panting. I looked around to see I was in my room. I looked to my right to see Aerrow still there, holding my hand. Poor thing. He must've been really tired. He looked so angelic when asleep. I reached over and brushed some of those red locks out of that handsome face. I sighed and moved away. "Oh Aerrow..." I smiled. "You sweetheart. Thank you for staying with me." I glanced at my clock to see it was 3am. I sighed. I couldn't go back to sleep. I got up, Sat back on the bed and rested my head on my hands, staring at Aerrow. I watched him shift. He looked a bit uncomfortable. I stood up and walked over to him. I began to shift his limp body and onto my bed. He felt so cold so I placed my covers over him. "Goodnight, Aerrow Strike." I whispered, placing a kiss on his cheek before sitting on the chair.

A few hours later and the sun began to rise. I watched it slowly go up . The light was so beautiful. I looked at Aerrow again and noticed how the light looked so lovely against his face. He stirred and I watched his eyes open slowly.

"Morning, sleepyhead." I smiled. He yawned.

"Morning." Then he sat up quickly. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine." I insisted, placing a hand and pushing him back down. "I put you on my bed when I woke up. You looked so tired." I remembered my dream and my eyes drooped. Tears formed in them but I quickly wiped them away, angry at myself for getting worked up on something so stupid.

"Yeah. I stayed up, waiting for you to wake up but then, heh, I fell asleep." Aerrow chuckled. "I stayed up until around 2am and then everything went blank."

"Poor thing." I said, placing a hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry for keeping you up so long. Please forgive me." I smiled gently. He placed his hands on my shoulders, holding me arms-length. It reminded me of the dream.

"Don't worry, we'll always be here for you." He smiled. "Have no doubt." Tears fell down my face and I hugged him, crying.

"Aerrow! Aerrow!" I cried out. "Thank you. Aerrow!"


	8. A break

_Emmaa' s pov_

I stared at Finn for a bit. He was soooooo hot! Wait, what! Wtf is going on with me!? My eyes widened.

"You okay, Emmaa?" Kitty asked. I nodded, my face going bright red.

"Mhmm. Yup. Definitely. I'm perfectly and utterly fine!" I said. Kitty gave me an uncertain look and walked over to Finn. She whispered something and he began to make his way over to me.

"Are you alright, Emmaa?" He asked. I flushed a brighter colour.

"Y-yeah! Psh of course I am!" I waved my hand with an awkward 'as-if' face. Finn looked back at Kitty who began imprisoning at him. He turned back to me, took my wrist and dragged me out and down the halls. "H-hey, where are you taking me?" He ignored my questions. Well, shit. I'm gonna die, probably.

"Somewhere."

Somewhere? Well, THAT'S reassuring(!) We continued until we were out of earshot from the others. I crossed my arms.

"Okay, what the hell is going on? Why'd you drag me out to here?" I asked. Finn turned to me, a serious look on his face. I backed away slightly. "You're kind of scaring me."

"Okay, Emmaa. I got to tell you something."

"... I'mma listening." I said, staring.

"I was wondering, since today we're going to Terra Neon, do you want to go on a date." I blinked then nodded.

"Alright. That'll make things less boring." I grinned. "Buuuuut, could You please help me?"

"With what?"

"I am going to matchmake Kitty and Aerrow." I explained with a mischievous smile. Finn grew an identical one.

"That. Is. Brilliant."

And so, while we waited to land on Terra Neon, I explained my plans on how to get them together.

_Kitty's POV_

I wonder if she said yes. If so then MY PLAN WORKED! They are meant for each other. A day ago I confronted him and that and I hope the matchmaking worked. I watched as we landed on Terra Neon.

"Let's go peoples!" I heard Emmaa exlaim and watched as her, Finn, Piper, Stork and Junko went first. I sighed. Emmaa an Finn were holding hands. It worked. I know I'm supposed to feel happy but... I now feel a bit alone. Sure, Piper, Stork, Junko and Aerrow don't have someone but I feel lonely. Like, I need someone. I know that I'm gonna die alone anyways. I let out a quiet gasp as a hand touched my shoulder. I looked around to see Aerrow. Just then I realised that I was crying. I turned away.

"Are you alright? Why are you crying?" I quickly wiped my eyes.

"Nothing's wrong. Let's go." I walked away without another word. I got outside and stood next to Emmaa who was grinning up at a ride. It looks like the Booster only twice the size. Literally. No joke. Twice the size of the Booster at the Showies is HUGE! Emmaa grabbed my hand.

"Let's go on it!" She said with excitement. I quickly shook my head.

"No. Nuh-uh. Never." I said firmly. She poured then grinned evilly. She began to whisper to Aerrow and Finn. Well, this can't be good. Finn grabbed my right shoulder.

"Come with us, Kitty! This will be fun!" He said. Aerrow grabbed my left shoulder.

"Yeah, trust us. I'll sit with you." He said and the two began to pull me forcefully along, Emmaa skipping ahead. I knew not to try and escape or else they'd tie me down. Before I knew it I was strapped into a seat, a safety bar in front of me. Aerrow was beside me as Emmaa and Finn were on the other side. I clutched onto Aerrow' s hand as we began to move. The seat twisted around a lot, making me dizzy, the same thing happening with the large wing thingies and I began panicking. I heard Emmaa and Finn laughing joyously while Aerrow let out a 'WOOOOHOOOO!' I just screamed. Like a blood curdling scream. I don't like rides. I was hyperventilating and clutching Aerrow' s hand like crazy. I felt tears threatening to spill. I was terrified! What seemed like hours, but was merely around a minute or something and we stopped. I got off as quickly as I could and ran off somewhere. I just had to get away from those rides. I turned down a small alley and rested my back on the wall, panting. I don't like it. Emmaa just had to ask them to make me go on! Right now, all I want to do is go back to the Condor, curl up in my bed and sleep. That's the only way I can relax. I looked up as I heard footsteps.

"Kitty?" It was Aerrow. He came into my vision, which was at the entry to the Alley. I looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry. I just really really hate rides. I placed a hand over my eye patch gently and sighed. "As much as I hate my eyes." He knelt beside me.

"I'm sorry. Emmaa asked us and we had no idea." He apologized then let out a quiet gasp. "Oh God you're so pale." He wrapped an arm around me. Aerrow was so warm and comforting , I just lay my head on his shoulder and snuggled closer. I sighed.

"It's fine. You didn't know." I said. I looked up to see two messes of hair. One purple and another blonde. "Come on, let's go." Aerrow stood up and offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. We made our way towards the two.

"Hey, you think ...?" Finn asked. We stopped behind them to listen to their conversation.

"Yeah. Phase one is complete." Emmaa gave him a smile. I glanced at Aerrow and he looked back. I then decided to make our presence know.

"Hey, guys." I said faintly, still a bit shaken up from the ride.

"I found Kitty hidden at an Alley. She was pretty upset." Aerrow said, concern laced within his voice. I smiled gently up at him.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I forgot about your fear of fast and tall rides." Emmaa looked upset with herself.

"It's fine. I should've reminded you." I said, waving my hand. I looked to my left to see a poster saying that there'd be a Talent Show today at the Theatre. Not the 'want to be a star's thing. I would never do that. The tentacle guys? Even though they were probably eaten there could be another around. I looked at the poster sadly.

_Aerrow' s POV_

I felt really mad at myself for not noticing how Kitty was upset. Finn and Emmaa began chatting. I looked to Kitty to see her visible eye trained on a poster about a talent show. She looked a little sad.

"H-hey, that looks like fun." I spoke up, pointing at the poster. Emmaa and Finn looked over while Kitty looked up at me in surprise.

"Yeah. Yeah, it does." She said with a small smile. We made our way to the theatre and went in. I saw Junko, Stork and Piper already there. We went to sit with them but Kitty and Emmaa suddenly disappeared.

"Hey, where'd they go?" I asked. Finn, Storm and Junko shrugged while Piper laughed.

"They've gone backstage to do a duet together." She said. A duet? That sounds good. We watched a boy do some magic tricks with a girl who looked like his sister. It was quite good. Soon enough it was time for Emmaa and Kitty. They walked out, wearing dresses like from the Alice Madness Returns they showed us about. Kitty wore the kimono one while Emmaa wore the gothic one.

Kitty: The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the spade

And righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand.

Never hesitating to slay all within her way.  
Creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland.  
Both: Deep into the darkened forest, Alice walked the line.  
Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of Sin.  
If it were not for the murderous wake left behind.  
Kitty: No one would have suspected that she had ever been.

Emmaa: The second Alice was a fragile man of the diamond.  
The broken echo of the lies within demented words.  
He sang his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland.  
Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed.  
Both: Deadly, yet so beautiful a voice just like a rose.  
Was shot by a madman who silenced him to death.  
A single rose bloomed in his place with no music composed.  
Emmaa: With twisted grin this dying man lay breathing his last breath.

Kitty: The third Alice was an innocent young girl of club.  
An enchanting, graceful figure in the world of Wonderland.  
She charmed the people in the land to her beck and call.  
A peculiar country answering to each command.  
Both: So she rose into the throne to be the country's queen.  
Consumed by paranoia of her own impending death.  
Soon the queen succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream.  
Disguised in kindness, loathing fate, she secured her regime.

Kitty: And as this past two children walked in the woods.  
Emmaa: Partaking in tea underneath the trees they'd never part.  
Both: They found an invitation to the queen.  
It was the Ace of Hearts.

Both: The fourth Alice was a duo of curiosity.  
Both were lost and could not find the boat where they began.  
And so they ran through countless open doors so recklessly.  
A brother and a sister running wild through Wonderland.  
Kitty: A stubborn elder sister.  
Emmaa: A witty younger brother.  
Both: But they had strayed too far into Alice's Wonderland.

Kitty: They were never woken from their terrifying dream.  
Forever they would wander this twisted fairytale

The two finished the disturbing but peaceful song with bows and went off just as the crowd cheered. The two girls still wore the dresses when returning to find us.

"We were fabulous, Kitty!" Emmaa said like a crazy woman.

"Yes, yes we were." Kitty smiled. God, that smile...

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" Piper asked.

"We go to choir. And I'm getting private lessons." Kitty responded, untying her hair from it's bun. "Well, I used to. I can't really since we're here."

"Yeah, but you can practice." Emmaa smiled. Kitty smiled at me.

"Thanks for suggesting it, Aerrow. I feel a lot better now." I let out an awkward cough.

"No problem." Kitty smiled.

"Ship." She pointed at Stork.

"Crystal." Emma pointed at Piper.

"Kawaii." Kitty pointed at Radarr.

"Muscles." Emma pointed at Junko. "Sharp." Then she pointed at Finn. Then Kitty turned to me and pointed.

"Claw." She smirked. "Those are our nicknames for you guys. Stork loves his ship, Piper is into crystals, Radarr is adorable, Junko is strong, Finn is a sharpshooter and you're move is the lightning claw."

"That's really smart." Finn complimented.

"Well, we try, Finn." Emmaa sent Finn a wink jokingly. I sighed and we all watched the acts. Someone was doing tricks with a chicken. I bet Radarr was happy that it never saw him. It was a while later and it was finished. We stood up and left the theatre. I heard Kitty sigh and watched her tug on her dress.

"Is something wrong, Kitty?" I asked.

"No. Nothing's wrong. When I saw this dress, it's exactly like the one my sister made for me. She went to Ireland with her boyfriend but then we were told they disappeared a while back. I miss her, is all." Kitty smiled gently. "It was nice of the clothes designer to let me keep it."

"Yeah." I said. Everything was silent as we made our way back to the Condor.

_No one's POV_

A cloaked figure in the distance watched the group of friends, more specifically, the one-eyed girl.

"Good luck, Cei-Cei(Kay-Kay)." They disappeared into the shadows. Kitty suddenly stopped and looked at the spot where the person disappered from.

"... 'Muay..." She whispered.


End file.
